The Eventful Relationship of Rory and Amy
by Eros Rose
Summary: The titles rubbish but oh well! This is like the main stages of Rory and Amy's relationship, from when they first met as kids, to being awkward teenagers, an engaged couple, the first child  after she's found , and growing old together. R&R:-
1. Down by the River

Disclaimer: I do not own these guys at all, or doctor who:'(!

* * *

><p><strong>Age 9<strong>

Rory Williams sat on the side of the stone bridge, his scabby bruised legs dangling over the edge, he picked up a stone and plonked it in the stream below. He swung his legs back and forth, looking at his oversized feet and his new trainers covered in mud 'My mum is go'na kill me' he thought, but not really caring. You see his day had been quite too amazing to care about getting shouted at by his mother over dirty shoes.

He'd spent his morning in his new garden, he'd just moved house with his family, not far mind you just down the road, to a bigger house for the welcoming of his also new little sister Kylie. Anyway yeah, he'd spent the morning in his garden kicking about an old football from the previous occupants of the house, it was a tad deflated but it was better than spending all day in a stuffy house with a crying baby, he thought.

He was kicking the football hard at a rickety fence, using the fence as a goal and cheering every time he hit perfectly, when one more kick and he kicked it just a bit too high and it bounced over into the neighbours garden becoming hidden in the long green grass,

'Crap' Rory whispered.

He peered into the open window of his house, his nose resting on the windowsill

'Mum, I kicked my ball into the neighbours garden, can you please go and ask for it back?' Rory asked his mother shyly, scared to wind her up when she was already looking quite mad. His mother looked at him, her teeth clenched, holding a small screaming baby that had not stopped creaming since it arrived home, she took a deep breath and walked over to the window and careful not to shout at Rory she said,

'Rory dear, I'm a bit busy at the moment I'm sure you are a big enough boy to go and knock on the door and ask for your ball back' and with that she closed the window, knocking Rory's large nose slightly.

Rory sighed and slowly made his way down the garden path eying up the garden next to him his imagination going into over-drive; the long grass looked like it contained all sorts of monsters and creepers ready to snatch little Rory's feet from underneath him, the big house looked haunted, no curtains were open and Rory thought that a ghoul was taking rest there waiting to take Rory soul. He hadn't noticed but his knee's were trembling and his hands were sweaty and before he knew it he was holding onto his neighbours gate, he swallowed hard and opened the rusting squeaky gate and ran up the garden path, not looking back to see if monsters were chasing him.

He was breathing heavily as he took his twitchy little hand and knocked on the door three times and waited…waited for the ghost to eat his soul.

He saw the curtains twitch and heard a small run towards the door, the rumble of keys, twist of the lock, the door unbolting and then finally opening. A small red-headed girl stood before him, small but taller than him and her hand was stuck out.

'Well take it…' said the girl impatiently after around 2 minutes

'Urr, ex-excuse me?' Rory managed to stutter out.

'It's a hand, you shake it…I'm Amelia Pond!' the girl smiled and dropped her hand in defeat. The accent she spoke with -Rory had deciphered- was Scottish.

'Ur-ur, I'm Rory W-Williams, I live next door' He pointed to the neighbouring house as he spoke.

The girl smiled eagerly, her eyes filled with amusement and innocence, maybe this boy would be her friend she'd certainly like a friend.

'Have you just moved in? Do you have a stutter? Why've you knocked on my door? What kind of a name is Rory? Do you want to be my friend?' The questions poured out of her like lemonade out of a jug, she was jumping on the balls of her feet grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat.

'Urrrr….' Rory's brain whizzed with the array of questions she asked, he was relatively smart for a 9 year and managed to answer all the questions in one go.

'Yes. No I j-just get n-nervous and shy. K-Kicked my football in to you're garden and I-I wanted it back if I c-c-could. Rory's the k-kind of name my mum gave me, and you want to be _my_ friend?' he questioned her instead.

She rocked back and forth on her heel and held onto the door frame for support

'Well yeah why not? I don't have any friends here, they all think I'm weird cause I'm Scottish and they cant understand me' She spoke quickly but Rory managed to keep up

'But you're really pretty?' he wasn't sure if he said that as a question to why she'd have no friends or as to why she'd want to be his friend, he supposed both really.

'You think I'm pretty?'

They both blushed scarlet.

Amelia smiled a wicked smile and stepped outside her house

'Aunt Sharon! I'm going out with a friend!'

There was an inaudible reply back as Amelia closed the door.

She snatched Rory's hand as they ran down the garden path, she was dragging him somewhere but he had no idea where. She ran and ran, she ran pretty fast for a girl Rory thought. He tried to catch his breath and so did his new friend.

'Here we …are' she panted.

Rory looked around, they were down by a stream on a small stone bridge there was a grassy area near by with a massive tree shading it and a tire swing tied with a rope hanging of a sturdy branch, Amelia had made her way over to it, ready to jump on the swing. He smiled and ran over as well, racing her to swing. She won but he insisted he let her win because she was a girl and that if he really wanted to have won he easily could have, he was lying and she knew but she played along anyway.

'Well, seeing as you lost you can push me' she grinned that wicked smile again, flashing her pearly teeth.

Rory sighed in defeat 'Okay then' he smiled and started pushing her on the swing.

The afternoon was filled with laughs and games, playing tig, climbing up tree's, exchanging stories. She told him this fascinating story about a 'Raggedy Doctor' and how one day he'd come back for her and then journey through space, Rory was amazed and if he was honest, a little bit jealous. He didn't want anyone taking his new friend away from him, especially not when she was as pretty as she was. Rory told Amelia a boring story about once when he found a secret door in his house and he thought it led to some magical world like Narnia or something, but it turned out it was just the door to the cellar they never knew they had. She laughed at him, she laughed at him nearly all afternoon really, and he continued to do things to make her laugh because it sounded like music. That's how his shoes got so dirty. He ran down the bottom of ditch to get her a flower as pretty as her, he knew she'd laugh at his actions so he took no hesitation in doing it. He was so glad to have a proper friend.

After a day filled with laughter they both sat on the edge of the stone bridge; muddy shoed, scabby legged, but two very happy, smiley children. Amelia innocently grabbed hold of Rory's hand and smiled at him with a slight blush, his eyes were wide and his cheeks were red but he laced his fingers between hers.

It was the start of a very eventful relationship.


	2. Running Away

This is a bit angsty really and focus's more on Rory than his and Amy's relationship although obviously there's still some relationship stuff in here and this is part of what has built it, the insecure bit of Rory comes from this incident for me, read on and you'll understand.

I was going to make this longer with Rory running to Amy's house and having a bit of a romance thing but I jut felt it would be predictable and too fluffy, plus they're both only 15 and Rory's really awkward so I felt this fit better.

Its A LOT different from the first chapter with that all being really happy and stuff but hey each chapters meant to be different otherwise this woul be boring! ENJOY!

The only thing I own is the plot and Finnegan and Danny.

* * *

><p>Age 15<p>

It'd been a hard day. Amelia hadn't been to school and that meant the bullying was worse than ever. It was just one lad, a lad in the year above. Rory wasn't sure what he'd done to him but ever since he started secondary school all he ever got from him was abuse. He called him Pinocchio because his nose was just a little bit bigger than everyone else's,. Amelia said you couldn't even notice it and to not worry about it but he did notice and worry because apparently because of his big nose he got beat up and his things got stolen, it was very stressful and no one did anything to stop it. Not even his best friend, she just simply laughed and told him to _'Man up!' _sometimes she'd even call him 'Stupidface' and that didn't really help the little self-conscience he had, he knew that deep down she meant it as a sort of strange 'Amelia Pond compliment' and that it was her showing her affections but it just hurt sometimes, because she'd sit in his room most days after school gushing about how cute his mate Danny was or when she waited for him after school he'd come to find her flirting with an array of boys. All the boys that called her weird in primary school, all the boys that only wanted her now she'd grown these assets on her chest and had superbly long legs. He wondered why she never flirted with him, or called him cute. Probably because he'd grown into this awkward, skinny, gangly science freak, he should just be lucky she's even friends with him, Rory thought to himself.

As the final bell rang signalling the end of the day Rory groaned, he knew that today instead of his flirty best friend waiting for him it would be Finnegan waiting at the school gates for him, ready to punch him and kick him until eventually a teacher would come out and shoo him away leaving Rory on the floor reeling in pain. '_Maybe…'_ Rory thought '_Maybe I could sneak out over the back fence and run over the field'_. He looked out of the upper stairs science rooms and out into the field, the fence wasn't that high and he could easily avoid any teachers if he jumped over quickly. Rory nodded his head and smiled as headed out of the classroom, dodging students and most importantly making sure Finnegan didn't catch him.

Rory reached the back fence in a matter of seconds after leaving the stuffy science classroom, he panted and held a hand to his rapidly beating heart. Surveying the fence from up close it was bigger than he originally measured but he'd have to try and escape his doom somehow.

First he threw his rucksack over the large fence and it fell on the other side with a thump, satisfied with the start he had made he began to grapple onto the rails of the metal fence, monkey-ing his way upwards. His first three attempts failed and he slid back down cutting his fingers in the process, he clenched his fists in near defeat until he heard his name being shouted in a distinctive, gruff angry voice

'WILLLLIAMS!'

Pumped with adrenaline Rory pushed himself up the rails, he wasn't up to being a beating bag, he was tired and upset that Amelia wasn't in school, he was nearly over and free when suddenly he felt a large hand grab his frail ankle.

'Na' ye' don't Pinocchio, get back here!'

He wrestled for his leg -hanging onto the fence for his dear life- he kicked as much as he could without falling backwards before miraculously he had kicked Finnegan in the face, his grip loosened but before Rory had a chance to celebrate the success in giving his bully a bloody nose he fell on the opposite side of the fence on top of his rucksack.

_Oomph!_

Rory stood up, pain searing through his arm but he wasn't bothered. He was safe. The railings between him and Finnegan acting as a shield, Finnegan's arms trying to grab Rory from through them only to fail miserable. Rory let out triumphant laugh before picking up his rucksack and stepping back slightly. Finnegan grumbled with a menacing look in his eye before putting one foot on the railing, following Rory's lead.

Rory's eyes widened before he took off at an amazing speed, all his effort wasn't going to go to waste, he was not coming home beaten up today and then getting taunted by his sister, no way.

Rory ran and ran and ran until he was sure he'd lost Finnegan, he ran through tree's and a small river, he ran through muddy puddles, he just ran as far as he could nearly every 200 yards changing his direction ever so slightly. He ran until he was completely confused on his whereabouts.

Then he collapsed on a patch of grass, his heartbeat was out of control and dark rain clouds were looming over-head, his feet were already soaked but the pain in his arm had gone at least. He wasn't sure if his current predicament was better or worse than a black eye, neither was he sure of how to get home. He just closed his eyes and hoped someone would find him eventually because he couldn't keep this up much longer.

* * *

><p>Again...I LOVE REVIEWS! ;)<p> 


	3. Red As Her Hair

AN: Just a short one again, this time really from Amy's view and again not all sweet because thats just not the way I see their relationship

I'm writing the fourth chapter as well which really could've slightly been written in this but I decided to make it a couple of months later and the time line is hard to keep up on because all i know is that she meets the Doctor again when she's twenty one which only gives me 3 years basically to get them together as the 'sort of' boyfriend, think I've got an idea for that, then there's the two years in which one Rory proposes so...I'm just worried on how long I can make this story go on for without there being a MASSIVE gap of time whilst they're travelling but I'll add some travelling in there as well, moments in the tardis together and stuff.

AND! ITS STARTS AGAIN TOMORROW! IM DEAD EXCITED FOR SOME RORY THE ROMAN LOVING ;-)

Expect me to bashing the Doctor Who fanfiction area because I will be! ;-)

* * *

><p>Age 18<p>

'Amelia Pond?'

The tall red-haired beauty spun around, her vibrant coloured hair splayed around her face, her eyebrow arched at the now much taller Rory, who was better built and had filled out his body, now adorning a pair of large glasses that just about fit around his nose and a small brunette whom he was stood with, his large arm gripping her shoulder and a grin etched on his face.

'Its Amy now actually Rory' she smiled softly as she corrected him, making sure not to look at the girl linked in his arm

'Oh! …Its been nearly th-three years since I've seen you, how've you been? Uni, job, what's the deal with you now, eh?' He gave her a genuine smile, a smile that in all honesty she had missed tonnes since they'd departed on quite harsh terms. You see when they were both sixteen Rory had gotten his first girlfriend, the girl he was with right now actually. She was all the thing that's Amy really wasn't, the girl was into science, very intellectual which is what Rory must've seen in her because it wasn't looks the teenage Amy scoffed , sure she laughed at all of Rory's jokes, treated him well, seemed like a pretty nice girl_ but_ sent powerful surges of jealousy through Amy. He'd started spending more and more time with this _girl_, going to her house, walking her to school and sitting next to her in class -all the things he used to do with Amy. It wasn't until she caught them kissing in front of school that she realised _it_ was her girlfriend. That night she stormed round to his house and told him their friendship was over, she never gave a reason because she just didn't want to admit that she felt something for this gangly boy, especially not to the gangly boy himself. That night was the last time she ever really saw him _because_ two weeks later they'd finished high school forever and had started to moved on to bigger things, everyone apart from Amy.

'Errr…I'm not really…I've not really…I'm still living at home, I-er I have a job at the shops doesn't really pay well, but it's something' you?' her cheeks were well and truly flaming, matching the colour of her bright hair, a sure giveaway that she was embarrassed and lying. Yes it was true she worked at the shops and yes it was true she still lived at home but also she had another job, not one most people knew about and really it was because she was a bit young to have the job she did people were quite discriminative around Leadworth these day. Her aunt Sharon said it was like prostitution, but really it wasn't! She was a kiss-o-gram and even though her job at the shops paid little her other job paid heaps more! All she did was give people a quick snog whilst she was dressed in an outfit, and really she was pretty good at snogging her years spent skipping class had made sure of that. The sound of Rory's voice snapped her out of embarrassing mental notes.

'I erm..' He scratched his neck in an awkward fashion, feeling as though he was boasting about how far he'd got in front of Amy 'I'm at Uni, yeah me and Cathy…I'm studying to become a nurse or a doctor, doing pretty well really and I have a job at the chippy up near the university, I'm just visiti- We're just visiting mum and Kylie' he nudged Cathy next to her with a sheepish grin symbolising that she was part of the 'we're', however Cathy just looked quite annoyed, avoiding all contact with Amy. Well Amy didn't really blame her, ever since the jealousy started at school she pretty much made Cathy's life hell. Petty childish things like putting red paint on her chair so it looked like she was on her period. Of course that meant that Cathy would tell Rory but he'd never believe it was Amy doing all those thing, so he'd tell Cathy

'_Amelia likes you Cath, really she's told me, she'd never do that to you'_

Which gave Amy all the more motive to cause havoc with Cathy's life.

Amy's eyes were wide and she bit on her lip unsure really of what to say, she had a lot to say really; how sorry she was, how much she'd missed him, how jealous she was, she wanted to hug him tightly and tell him to not go back to uni and to stay with her here in Leadworth. Rory looked just as awkward, his arm unwrapped from Cathy shoulders and he looked at her apprehensively before dragging Amy into a hug quickly

'Missed you y'know' his cheeks were now strawberry red and his smile wasn't as big as it once had been, he must've held onto her a bit too long because before Amy could speak back to him Cathy coughed

'C'mon Ror' we've got to go, Julie's going to be wondering where we've got to' she sounded impatient and angry, Amy could feel the hatred through her voice and Ror', what kind of name was that? And Julie? When did she get on first name terms with Rory's mum? All the more paranoid about herself she gave Rory a quick smile before slightly pushing him towards Cathy

'I'll see you around Stupidface' she whispered before turning round without a second glance, though as she walked off she could hear the ever angry tone of Cathy muttering about 'Stupidface' and then Rory's always calm voice telling her that it was 'None of your business Cath, ok?'

Amy smiled as she headed back to her aunts, adamant on the fact that she _would_ see Rory again but next time she'd make sure Cathy wasn't there.

* * *

><p>Reviews are loved:'-)!<p> 


	4. The Swing Set

A bit longer than the others but yeah, I've spent 4 days writing this -I started writing this before chapter 3:'-)

Anyway yeah, I dont know how I feel about this:/

* * *

><p>Age 19<p>

Just a few months after last seeing Rory he was back in Leadworth and much to Amy's pleasure Cathy was nowhere in sight. She knew he was back in town because his mother had rushed into the shop that morning to buy teabags and bourbon biscuits, Rory's favourite Amy remembered.

'Oh Amelia! So great to catch you, hoped you were working this morning. Our Rory's coming back this afternoon, I think he'll be back for good. Y'see it's all just been getting to him, he broke up with that Cathy girl -never liked her myself but anyway he's got his stuff to be a nurse so he thinks he'll just stick with that for a while up at the hospital here. I'm that excited for him to be back that I'm throwing him a little party, you and your aunt Sharon are invited if you aren't busy, 3'o clock at ours' She rushed and through her money on the counter before running out the shop with a proud smile on her face, Amy smiled warmly.

Come three o'clock Amy Pond was dolled up in her best clothes and her ginger hair curled elegantly, cascading down her back.

'C'mon Amelia, I don't want to be waiting all afternoon for you!'

'I'm coming, God!'

'Don't use that tone with me, now c'mon or else by the time you get there Rory'll have another woman'

'I don't fancy him Sharon, he's just my best mate okay?' Amy said distastefully to her aunt in an embarrassed tone.

'Yeah, yeah well I wouldn't say that after your phone conversations with him these past weeks, seem pretty loved up to me, you better end up with him with the way you've ran up my phone bill!'

And it was true, a couple of weeks after they'd bumped into each other there was unexpected call from Rory Williams. He'd asked his mother for her number said he wanted to get in touch because he meant it when he said he missed her, he was hoping they could start talking again and Amy agreed with this whole-heartedly. Ever since then they'd be ringing each other every night for a catch up of the day, and every night the phone calls would get longer and longer until eventually one of them would fall asleep. Then just two weeks ago Rory informed Amy that him and Cathy had broken up and instantly their phone conversations changed, not only were they catching up but they were also flirting subtly with each other, which was quite strange granted it was Rory she was flirting with and the fact he was flirting back was even stranger. However Amy knew exactly that when she got to his house he'd be the same old awkward Rory and for that she was grateful.

* * *

><p>The party was as hectic as really it was going to get by seven o'clock. Rory's sister had invited her 'boyfriend' round and they were chasing each other around in the back garden with handfuls of mud, his even younger cousins were climbing all over the couch leaving a trail of sticky handprints all over it and Rory's gran was fast asleep on a chair with her glass of sherry slowly slipping out of her hands.<p>

Rory and Amy sat un-speaking on the back porch step awkwardly, just as Amy had predicted earlier,

'Soooo….'she dragged on whilst slowly eying up Rory who was fumbling with his hands, she desperately tried to start a conversation 'Why didn't you tell me you were coming back on the phone?'

'Erm…I ur- I forgot? Yeah, I forgot'

The silence continued until at once they both spoke

'Amy-'

'Rory-'

Amy laughed as Rory chuckled nervously before bringing up his hand to undo his top bottom, he felt as though he was choking, and then the silence continued.

'I missed you and I'm sorry' Amy said abruptly making Rory jump slightly,

'Sorry for what?'

'For being a horrible friend and not talking to you for nearly 3 years…'

'Yeah….Why- …Why didn't you talk to me for three years?'

'Nearly three years!' Amy corrected him.

'Sorry, nearly three years then?'

Rory's brow was tightly knitted together, because really he hadn't done anything wrong it was just Amy being- well being Amy ever unpredictable, but now he smiled to urge an answer out of her.

''I d'no' she shrugged turning her face away from him.

'Amy, there…there had to be a reason? I mean we were best friends and then one day you just stormed round and practically said you hated me, it- it hurt y'know, losing you'

'Yeah well you had _Cathy_' Amy spat out the words in a scoff.

'What?' Rory was most definitely confused, what did Cathy have to do with this?

'Well yeah, you had Cathy and you didn't want me anymore'

Face truly pulled to the floor Amy stood up and scuffled over to Kylies swing set and sat down -by now Kylie and her boyfriend hadn't gotten tired and been ushered inside for a warm drink, Rory followed Amy standing in front of her and holding onto the chains of the swing, by doing this he was forcing Amelia to stay where she was, trapped.

'When did I say I didn't w-want you?' he asked casually as though his cheeks weren't flaming.

Amy played with the hem of her skirt looking at the frayed end and grumbling softly, she didn't notice how close she and Rory were until his legs gently bumped her knees. Her gaze slowly moved up, Rory's face was anxious his lips gently parted ready to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

'I was 16, God giv'me a break eh?' she tried to joke with a smile but it faltered and she rolled her eyes finally breaking 'Ok, I guess I fancied you a little. I d'know…Was jealous 'spose.' her shoulders shrugged heavily.

'Oh right!' Rory tried to look surprised and less overjoyed by this piece of news 'Well…urm, d'ya still…y'know…fancy me?' he asked hopefully, eyes wide.

'Why does it matter?' she muttered

'Urm cause….cause it does I just…curious?' his voice cracked on the last word wondering if he'd gotten away with being casual and calm.

Amy laughed and stood up, Rory stumbled slightly but she didn't notice as she grabbed hold of his shoulders.

'Look what you do to me Rory' she sighed in disbelief 'I'm Amelia Pond, the flirt, the legs, the kissogram!'

'The wha-?'

'Oh…I'll explain later! Anyway, the point is. The point is, is that I don't get like this -all nervous and upset or even jealous, not for anyone ever but you. Gah! It's so frustrating'

Truthfully the scene in the back garden would've been a sight to see; a tall ginger woman was stood shouting and looking mad whilst grabbing the arms of a just slightly shorter man who looked terrified but somewhat pleased, she rambled and laughed sarcastically at herself whilst poor old Rory just looked at her with wide eyes. There was Amelia Pond spilling her heart out to Rory Williams, this was most possibly a once in a life time occurrence, never to happen again. Then finally she stopped and took a large deep breath before smiling sickly.

'Well now that you know all that…I can probably be me again…' Amy was very satisfied with herself to say the least

'Ur-wha…I…Amy?' his eyes scrunched together, completely baffled by what had just actually happened.

'Pick me up at 8 tomorrow lover boy, I know a good place' she casually spoke before kissing Rory's cheek and heading into the house to find her aunt and leave the Williams household as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcomed!<p> 


	5. The Doc's Return

Another shorty really but its only a little extract from just after the Doctor comes back and then goes again.

I do like to bash this couple a lot and make them suffer but relationships arent easy! I really like making Amy look like a bitch sometimes and Rory being lovely and sweet because that's the way it was before Melody really:'-)

So it's 6 months after they got together and...they have a flat! That they've recenetly moved into;-)!

I'm not really going to involve Mels at all because I just dont really fancy writing her in and I'll not be able to get her character right anyway:'-)

READ ON DEARS! X

Probably the worse chapter by the way, but really I just wanted to get the whole 'Doctor comes bck' shindig out the way:'-)!

* * *

><p>Age 19 - 6 months later<p>

'Aha! I told you! Didn't I tell you! He's real, like actually really real as in…real!'

'Amy I always believed he was real..' Rory sighed, he was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed and curl up with Amy in their new flat, she rolled her eyes at his comment and snorted as if to say _'Yeah right'_.

'Oh but he came back for me Rory, my Raggedy Doctor came back!' A wild smile danced on her face and her eyes were sparkling more than they ever had done, her one childhood wish had come true.

'Y-Yeah but Amy…he's 12 years late. Shouldn't you be mad at him or something?'

'Well no cause y'see to him it actually had only been five minutes since he spoke to me it's just his Tardis-thingy messed up and couldn't get the right date or whatever, I mean he was wearing the same clothes from when I was seven! He's amazing, isn't he?' Amelia laughed in disbelief and tugged on Rory's unwilling arm, she was skipping and laughing and very much completely unaware of the fact that the Doctor had left her…again.

Rory took in a long deep breath,

'Amy… you do realise he's gone again, don't you?'

'He'll be back…I know I can trust him now' she smiled at Rory's seemingly stupid question.

'Yeah but what if its another 12 years?'

'It wont be!' Amy whipped like a lightening bolt at her boyfriend

'But what if it is…what are you going to do?' Rory's was just trying to make his girlfriend see sense, he hated how upset she had been when they were kids, he didn't know if he could handle a fully grown Amy throwing tantrums every other half hour.

Amy's excitement wore off almost instantly as a sole tear trickled down her pale cheek at rapid speed and just before it could travel all along her jaw she wiped it away quickly, she quickly realised how foolish she probably seemed so tried to brave on a happy face, to her though she had no doubt that her Doctor would be back, he promised her... Rory couldn't be right, he never was and Amy always was.

'I…I guess I'll just keep on living with you stupid face' Amy somewhat laughed miserably.

'Wait…so if he comes back…you'll just run off with him? Oh thanks Amy.'

The tall girl scoffed and pushed Rory gently

'No Amy, I'm being serious. Is that what you'd do?' Everything about Rory screamed tense and angry, like proper angry not just-a-bit-mad-angry, Amy thought in a comedic tone. His body was rigid and his jaw set strongly, eyebrows furrowed as usual when he got cross, Amy's brain frowned but her lips stayed playful.

'No!' Amy laughed rather unconvincingly, her eyes never resting on him he was making her very nervous right now, it was like she was glass and he could see straight through her.

Rory nodded slowly with a blank look in his eyes, his hand went limp and let go of Amy's.

'I was always afraid you'd leave me if he ever showed up as kid, and now…well now, I don't even know…' he brought his hands up to his face to rub his eyes, he'd had a tiresome day and to be point blank he'd made it worse for himself and now his contact lenses were irritating furiously.

'I think I'll stay at my mums tonight Amy…she'll need me to explain what happened today I bet she's worried sick' his voice was emotionless as he turned in the opposite direction from their flat without a goodbye, inwardly he screamed to himself as he potentially ruined their relationship to a degree that was unfixable, they never really argued not like this and never over the Doctor, Rory just agreed with Amy constantly to keep life simple and because, well because normally he did agree with her, not this time though, no…he needed to know if she really wanted him and if she'd fight for what they had, it was a long shot.

'Whatever..' Amy whispered to herself as she stuck out her bottom lip, a sad smile then graced her face remembering her Doctors promise before she carried on her lonely journey towards their flat.

* * *

><p>So yes, that is it for this chapter!<p>

Thank you to all you lovely wholigans who have reviewed, favourited, or alerted this story you are lovely! Xx


End file.
